for all of my life
by MoImOiChAiNgAnGzPaRtNeR
Summary: [FINISHED!]this is about two best friends. stacy has her own love life and randy doesn't. stacy has a prolem. she was either to pick her best friend or her boyfriend. what will happen? will randy and stacy still be friends? find out!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:best friends forever

_**(a/n: hey! This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!)**_

Randy and Stacy went to eat at Mcdonalds. While eating, they saw John Cena. Then John moved to their table to chat with them.After that, Randy and Stacy went to a beautiful Amusement Park to ride the Ferris Wheel.

"Did you have fun?" Randy asked.

"yeah.did you?"

"Of course.Listen, let's make a promise." Randy said.

"Ok."

"We promise to be best friends forever."

"We promise to be best friends forever." Stacy said.

After they rode the ferris wheel, Randy brought Stacy home.

_**That's the end of chapter 1 pls. send some reviews.**_


	2. John's suprise

_**Chapter 2: John's surprise**_

_**(a/n:Hey this is chapter 2! Sorry it took me so long… very busy.)**_

The next day at smackdown, it was John's birthday! And everyone surprised him with a party. Everyone was there, but no one had a gift for him. Except Stacy. Stacy has had a crush on John for a very long time. So did John. So after the party, the only people left was John and Stacy. Stacy was standing at the back of the cake and walked to john to give the gift.

"Happy birthday." Stacy said.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Then john opened the box and inside was a jersey that had a picture of him and a name that said "John Cena".Then John hugged Stacy.

"So, your party's done. What are you going to do about the cake?" Stacy asked.

Then suddenly, John smashed a slice of cake on Stacy's face. She laughed. And Stacy smashed the whole cake on John's face and they both laughed. John held Stacy's hand.Suddenly the lights closed.

" Stace, I love you." John said.

Then they kissed.

_**(a/n: that's the end of chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Reviews pls.)**_


	3. Jealousy strikes

_**Chapter 3:Jealousy strikes**_

_**(a/n:This is chapter 3!)**_

The next day, Randy and Stacy went to eat. Stacy was very happy today. Because of what happened yesterday.Randy was looking at Stacy weirdly.

"Stace, are you okay?" Randy asked.

" Yeah. I was just thinking about John."

" John?" Randy asked curiosly.

"Yah.yesterday was the best day of my life!" Stacy shouted.

"why?"

"Because yesterday, when everyone left it was only the two of us. I gave him my gift, we had cake fight, and suddenly, we….we….."

" We what?"

" We kissed." Stacy said.

Randy dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe it. It was like the world was ending.He was so red. He was JEALOUS!

" Uh, Randy, are you okay?" Stacy asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Randy said.

" You're JEALOUS!"

" No I'm not."

" Yah whatever! Let's go home." Stacy said.

"kk." Randy said.

And they went home.

_**(a/n:That's chapter 3! Reviews!)**_


	4. What Randy saw

_**Chapter 4:What Randy saw**_

_**(a/n: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4!)**_

The next day,Randy went to John's House to talk to him. When John opened the door, Randy went inside furiously.

" You need something?" John asked.

" Ya. I need you to tell me what was going on with you and Stacy."

" Nothing."

"Nothing? NOTHING? "

" We just kissed." John said.

" Do you love her?"

Then suddenly someone walked down the stairs wearng a bathrobe.

" Hey John, you comin'?" Torrie said.

Randy was shocked. He couldn't believe it.

"Randy I can explain…."

" John, why would you do this? Stacy loves you! And you would just f leave her!"

Then Randy slammed the door.

_**(a/n:Well, that's it! I need reviews!)**_


	5. John's true identity

_**Chapter 5: John's True identity**_

_**(a/n: Get ready for Chapter 5!)**_

After what Randy saw he went straight to Stacy's house. He quickly opened Stacy's door and told her everything.

" Stacy I need to tell you something."

" What?" Stacy asked curiously.

" You have to stay away from John!"

"What?"

" I know John's true identity. I know what he's doing while you are not around."

"And how did you know? Randy why did you have to do this?"

" it's for your own good." Randy said.

" Why do you always have to do something for me? I'm not a kid anymore!I can tell if he doesn't love me! But you know what? He loves me! And I'm sure of that!" Stacy said walking trough her door.

"Stace—"

" And Randy can you just stay away from me first." Stacy said with her face in tears and slammed the door.

**At john's house**

Stacy went to John's house. When John opened the door, he saw Stacy in tears.

" Stace whats wrong?"

Stacy just walked through his living room.

" This is the worst day of my life." Stacy said. Still in tears.

" Why?"

"Randy told me something really bad."

John stood up.

"Where is he? I'll kill him!"

"Don't."

" what did he tell you?"

" he told me that he knows your true identity." Stacy said.

"Stace, I don't have any true identity."

" You don't?"

"Stace, I love you."

" I love you too." Stacy said.

Then they hugged.

_**(that's chapter 5!pls. send some reviews.)**_


	6. Best friends trust

**Chapter 6: Best friend's trust**

_**(a/n:Hey!Here's another chapter!)**_

The next day,Stacy went to a hotel to calm herself. When she opened her door, she saw the person she didn't want to see. Yap, it was Randy.

"What are you doing here?" Stacy asked.

"Stace, I'm sorry."

"Oh god Randy! Why did you have to do it!tell me!"

"to protect you!"

"to protect me from what? From john? Randy you are so overprotecting!"

"Stace, I saw him! I really did! You have to believe me! I don't trust him."

"But do you trust me?" Stacy asked in tears.

"What?"

" Do you trust me?"

" Yes I do!"

"Then you have to trust me that he's not a cheater!"

"I just can't!"

" Oh God!"

Stacy ran through the door.

" how do you expect to be best friends if you don't trust me or my boyfriend?"

Stacy slammed the door.

_**(a/n: That's chapter 6! Tnx for the reviews!)**_


	7. Vacation!

**Chapter 7:Vacation!**

_**(hey guys! Chapter 7 is here!)**_

John had another party. He invited Stacy,Joy,Christy,Batista and Big show.

The party was at a beach and they had a good time. They went swimming,

Played volleyball, and had a bonfire. After a few hours they went to a hotel

To eat dinner and go to sleep.

"Okay,this is our room arrangement. all of us get separate rooms." John said.

" But isn't that a waste of money?" Stacy asked.

"Ya. But don't worry.I have enough money."

" Wait.Why don't we get just two rooms?" Batista said.

" One for the boys." Christy said.

" And one for the girls." Joy said.

"Good choice." Big show said.

" Now that's settled." John said.

So John gave Stacy the keys for the girl's room and John has the keys for the boy's room.

**The girl's room**

" So Stacy,What did you do when we left after john's surprise party?" Joy asked.

" Do I have to say it?"

" Of course!" Christy said.

" Ok.You caught me! We kissed."

Joy and Christy screamed.

" How did it feel?" Christy asked.

" Good?"

the girls laughed.Suddenly Stacy's phone rang. Randy called. But Stacy refused to answer. The girls looked at her.

"What?"

"Stace I think you should answer it." Joy said.

" No! I'm not going to answer it."

"But Stace, he's been your bestfriend since…. Forever!" Christy said.

" just because you're fighting doesn't mean--" Joy was cut off by Stacy.

"Wait how do you know that we were fighting."

" oh. Randy told us."

The phone was still ringing.Stacy hanged it up.

" I can't talk to him now."

"suit yourself." Christy said.

" let's just go to sleep."

"ok. Good night."

" goodnight."

And the girls were fast asleep.

_**( that's it! Pls. send some reviews.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Second chance**

_**(hey guys! This is chapter 8! This story is almost going to finish!)**_

the next day, Randy went to John's house to find Stacy there. But when he opened John's door, she wasn't there.So he searched every place Stacy would go.But still, wasn't there.

Then he called her.

**John's car**

Everybody was set to leave the beach. They rode on John's car.

Stacy was sad. She felt bad about what happened yesterday.

"Stace, what's wrong?" Christy asked.

" I just feel bad about what happened yesterday."

"So, when he's going to call, will you answer it?"

" yap!" Stacy shouted.

Then they laughed. And Stacy's phone rang.

Stacy answered it.

"Hello?" Stacy answered.

"Hello? Stace? It's randy."

" Wait hold on. Girls, it's him!"

Christy and Joy screamed.

" Randy, what do you need?"

"Wait, where are you?"

"I'm with John. We went on a vacation."

"As soon as you come back go to my house because I need to talk to you."

"ok." Stacy said. And hanged up.

" so?" Joy asked.

"So what?" Stacy asked.

" What happened?"

"Nothing. He said when I'm back he needs to talk to me."

"That's all?" Christy asked.

"ya."

And after a few hours, they were back.

"see you guys!" Stacy shouted.

" bye!" Joy and Christy said.

" Stace I need to go." John said.

"ok. Bye."

And Stacy and john kissed. As soon as John left. Stacy went to Randy's house.

**Randy's house**

When Stacy reached Randy's house, Randy was standing in front of the door waiting for her.

" Randy?"

" Hey Stace."

There was a dead silence.

"Listen I'm very sorry about what I said. Will you give me a second chance?"

"Of course! You're my best friend!" Stacy laughed.

And they hugged.

_**( well, that's chapter eight! Pls. snd some reviews asap!)**_


	9. How could you say you love me?

**Chapter 9:How could you say you love**

_**(a/n:This is chapter 9! 6 more chapters!)**_

After a few days,Stacy went with Randy to a zoo to look at all the animals.While they were there,

They looked at the lions,hippos,zebras and giraffes.

" Randy, this is the best zoo ever!" Stacy said.

" that's why I brought you here."

so after they went to the zoo, they went to eat.

" So Stace, do you have any plans tomorrow?"

" Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow?" Randy said.

" yah. I do."

" well, if your free, how bout we go to the beach?"

"But I already went to a beach last Monday?"

" yah but I already invited all of our friends."

Randy made the sad eyes. The one like the puppies eyes.

" Oh ok." Stacy said

"Yes!"

"I hate it when you do the sad eyes!"

then they laughed.

" Oh Randy, I need to go. I have to go to John's house."

"ok." Randy said.

Then Stacy kissed randy in the cheek with no malice.

" Bye." Stacy said.

" see ya." Randy said.

**John's house**

When stacy opened the door, she saw nothing. But when she walked up the stairs, she heard some noises. It sounded like kissing. But when Stacy opened the door she saw what she didn't want to see. John and Torrie were MAKING OUT!

" Stace I can explain."

Stace didn't say anything. Her eyes was filled with tears and she ran downstairs.

" Stace please listen to me!"

" No! I am never going to listen to every word you say!" Stacy said in tears.

" let's not fight."

" No. let's why the hell are you doing this?"

"let me explain."

" Explain? Explain? You don't need to explain! I already saw everything!

How… how could you say you love me? When you would go making out with goddamn torrie? How could you make me hurt so bad? When I have loved you more than anyone can do. Can't believe the pain, that I'm feeling now because of loving you." Stacy said.

And she slammed the door.


	10. heartbroken

**Chapter 10: heartbroken**

_**(hey guys! Time to continue the story!)**_

The next day, Stacy went to tell Randy the news.

"F that son of a b!" Randy said.

"how could he hurt me this way? Everything I knew was loving him."

"he's trying hard to hide that there's someone new he found and, he wants you to believe that he still cares."

" how could he try pretending his love was never ending?how can love be so unkind? still he broke my heart despite what I've done"

"It's ok."

" anyways I need to go. "

"kk." Randy said.

Then Stacy left the house.

_**(That's all. Sorry for the short chapter. R&r. bye!)**_


	11. the beach2nd time

**Chapter 11: The Beach (2nd time)**

The next day, Randy went to Stacy's house. When he went there, Stacy was still asleep.

"Stace?" he whispered. Still she was asleep. Then randy kissed her softly.Then she woke up.

"Randy? What are you doing here?"

"do you have any plans?"

" I did. But I broke up with John. Remember?"

"oh. Yeah.so can you go?"

" Where?"

"to the Beach?"

"oh. Well…"

"please?" Randy asked with puppy eyes on his face.

"Fine!" Stacy said. So after a few hours, Stacy was ready. And so was Randy. And off they went.

**The beach**

As soon as they were there, Randy and Stacy saw Christy, Joy, Dave and Big Show.

"Hey Guys!" Stacy said.

"Hey!" Christy and Joy said.

"Well guys… It's time to party!" Randy said.

So they swam, Played volleyball and the girls sunbathed.

" So Stace…" Joy said.

"yah?"

" If you are planning to have another boyfriend, will you give randy a chance?"

"What?"

" Stace. It's already obvious."

"I don't understand."

"Stace! Don't you get it? He loves you!"

"Randy?"

"He has been your best friend since…FOREVER!" Christy said.

"Are you saying that he loves me?"

"DUH!"

"How do you even know that?"

" He told us!" Christy said.

"So are you?" Joy asked.

"Well.. Ok!" Stacy shouted.

Then the girls screamed with joy. Then suddenly, the boys were in front of them.

" WET THEM!Randy shouted. Then the boys splashed water to the girls. And they all ended up laughing.


	12. More than a friend

**Chapter 12: More than a friend**

_**(Hey! sorry I didn't get to talk to all of you. Anyways this is chapter 12!)**_

After a few hours,Randy and Stacy left the beach so they were now at Stacy's house.

"So we're here." Stacy said.

"Stace?"

"Yah?"

"If somebody loves you, will you give him a chance?"

"Why?"

Suddenly Randy kissed Stacy.

"Coz' that's what I feel for you." Randy said.

Stacy really felt shocked. 'What Christy and joy said was true.' She thought.

Randy held Stacy's hand.

"Stace, I want to be more than a friend in your life."

"What?"

" I… I… I love you!"

" I'm sorry.. I can't." then Stacy closed the door. And at the back of her door tears running her face. Randy left and tears were also bursting out of his face.

_**( Oh my gosh! That's so heartbreaking! Pls. R&R)**_


	13. I love him

**Chapter 13: I love him**

_**(here's chapter 13!)**_

Stacy went up her bed room and cried until she can't cry anymore.

Then someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Stacy said.

" Stace?"

then he opened the door. It was John.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry."

"I already forgive you." Stacy said. Then John noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Why is that sad look in your eyes?"

" Nothing."

"Tell me why you're feeling this way. I'm sure I can no longer love you but I will be a friend to you." John said.

"It's just Randy."

"why? What did he do?"

"he didn't do anything. He… he.. he kissed me. And he loves me."

"Well why are you crying?"

"I can't make him my boyfriend. I can only be his friend."

" Stace listen, he loves you and you can never change that."

"I know. But I don't know who to love right now."

" Just follow your heart." John said.

Stacy's heart was reminding her about the good things that happened between Stacy and Randy. So she knew who does Stacy's heart belonged to. It belonged to Randy,

" I love him!" Stacy shouted.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Let's go to Randy's house.

"Ya!"

So they went to Randy's house.

_**( So Stacy knew what her heart is for. R&R)**_


	14. He's gone

**Chapter 14: He's Gone**

_**(Hey! it's done! But don't worry!There's part two of this!)**_

When John and Stacy went to Randy's house, Randy's maid opened the door.

" May I help you?" the maid asked.

"Yes we are looking for Randy.Where is he?" Stacy asked.

" He's in the airport."

"Why?" John asked.

" He's going to HongKong."

"What?" Stacy said. She couldn't believe it. He left her.

" Stace, c'mon. we still have time." John said.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes!"

" Ok." Stacy said. So they went to the airport.

**The Airport**

So, when they were there. They looked for Randy. But he was not there.

" Stace? Are you okay?" John asked.

" He's….gone…" Stacy said. And her eyes filled with tears.

" It's ok."

" No John! It's not okay! I love him. And he would leave… without saying goodbye." Stacy said. Her eyes was still filled with tears. So they waited ad waited. They sat at the waiting area. While Stacy was still crying, Someone approached her and handed her a hankerchief.. Stacy didn't really see his face because her hair covered her face.

" uh.. miss? Are you okay?" he asked. Lending the hanky to her.

"Tha---" Stacy was cut offed because of whom she saw. It was Randy!

" Randy?" Stacy asked.

" Hey Stace,." Randy smiled. And they hugged.

" I thought you left?"

" Why would I when I want to stay with the person I love?" Randy asked.

Then they kissed. It was so sweet. John was happy For Randy and Stacy.

THE END

**_(it's so wonderful! I loved that story! Please R&R for the last time in this story!)_**


End file.
